Neko Tino
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Quand deux nation décide de faire mumuse avec leurs magies et que cela retombe sur le pauvre Tino. SuFin Pour la nujteuse-en-chef aka Félicia Martins


Voila la request gagner par la grande njuteuse, j'ai nommé Félicia Martins (on applaudis bien fort) !

Alors la demoiselle m'avait demander un SuFin avec du neko. L'idée m'a bien inspirer et mon esprit tordue à écrit ceci. Bon j'avoue tout de suite, je n'es pus m'empêcher d'ajouter quelque allusions d'autre pairing.

En espérant que cela te plaira ma p'tite Féli'.

**Et NJUT !**

* * *

**Neko Tino**

Cela avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les réunions internationales : Alfred crié haut et fort son grand projet pour contrer le réchauffement climatique, en construisant un ventilateur géant, Im Young Soo crié haut et fort que c'était lui qui avait inventé les ventilateurs et Ludwig crié haut et fort que les deux autres veuillent bien fermer leurs gueules. Il y avait aussi le Bad Trio Friends qui étrangement calme joué un poker dans leur coin avec Monaco, qui ne leur laisse aucune chance de victoire. Plus bruyant il y avait Mathias et Berwald qui s'envoient tout l'amour qu'ils se portent respectivement à la figure sous forme de coup poings. Féliciano profité du désordre ambiant et que son Ludwig soit trop occupé pour manger les pastas qu'il avait emmenés en cachette. Wang Yao essayé de fuir Ivan qui essayé de fuir sa stalker de soeur. Enfin Taiwan et Elizaveta commenter avec enthousiasmes un doujinshi de Kiku.

Bref une réunion tout à fait normal, sauf, sauf que cette fois-ci les deux sorciers de service, j'ai nommés Arthur Kirkland dit England et Alrik Lovazsen dit Norge étaient assis côte à côte. Et séparer de leurs compagnons, ils s'ennuient ferme. Et ce petit détail change tout :

- Au fait Kirkland, commença Alrik après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil navré vers Mathias et Berwald qui continuait à « jouet », c'est vrai que tu es doué en magie ?

- Je me débrouille bien. Marmonna Arthur en regardant distraitement Francis pleurer la perte tragique de ses derniers billets qui disparaissaient dans la poche d'une Monaco ravie.

- ... vue comment ce déroule la réunion on ne pourrait pas...

- Partir pour comparer notre magie ? Termina Arthur qui n'avait qu'une envie, partie de cet enfer bruyant.

Pour toute réponse Alrik se leva et partit de la salle de réunion suivie de près part Arthur.

=3 =3 =3 =3

Les autres ne se rendirent compte de la disparition de ces deux-là uniquement à la fin, quand Ludwig se cassa la voix en hurlant que la réunion était, encore et toujours, reporter.

- Eh Nat' ! Il est où ton frangin ? Demanda Mathias en passant de la glace sur son oeil au beurre noir offert par le suédois.

- Je ne sais pas. Marmonna Nataniel en englobant la salle d'un regard circulaire.

Plus de la moitié des nations était déjà partit, mais il douter fort que son frère d'avoir faire de même. Il aurait eu au moins la politesse de les attendre.

Soudain la voix de France retentit dans la pièce.

- Tutuuuuuuuurrrrrr ! Où est tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Cria la nation française en cherchant son anglais préférer/détester.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas descendus Alfred une seule fois aujourd'hui. Remarqua Antonio.

- Kesesese et pourtant avec toute les conneries qu'il a dit le jeunot il aurait dû lui balancer une ou deux vacheries.

- Vous aussi vous chercher quelqu'un ? Demanda poliment Tino pendant que Berwald se plaça entre sa « femme » et le Bad Trio Friends.

Il n'a jamais eu confiance dans ces gugusses.

- Euh excuser moi... Chuchota une personne que personne ne remarque et qui essaye de parler depuis quelque temps en vain jusqu'à ce que...

- Mon fiiiiiiiiiiiils, couina Francis en enlaçant un Canada très gêné, ton papa a perdu quelque chose de trèèèèèès important !

- Euh si vous cherchez Arthur et votre ami, continua Matthew qui semblait avoir l'habitude des élans d'affections de son paternel, ils sont partis il y a plus de une heure.

- Naaaoooonnnnnnnnn mon tutur me trompe avec un viking !

- Arrête de dire des conneries le barbu ! Cria Nataniel qui commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre du français qui fessait sa tragédie.

Puis l'Islandais parti en direction de la sortie en lançant :

- Et au lieu de dire des âneries vaut mieux les chercher nan ?

Ainsi quatre nordiques, le BTF au complet et un homme invisible partirent fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble. Et alors qu'il se tenait au milieu du hall Tino se rappela tout à coup qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché du côté des caves.

Et voila comment notre nordique se retrouva a arpenter des couloirs du sous-sol.

De sombres couloirs humide qui ne rassuraient pas des masses le finlandais.

Et son taux de frayeur augmenta quand soudain il entendit deux voix psalmodier dans une langue (ou deux il n'était pas sûr) qui lui étai(en)t inconnue(s). En tout cas bien il reconnaissait sans hésiter les propriétaires des lesdites voix et décida de leurs faire passé l'envier de les faire courirent. Resserrant ses mains autour du fusil qui ne quitter jamais, il se dirigea vers la porte qui semblait déboucher dans la pièce où se trouver l'anglais et le norvégien. Il ouvrit violemment la porte avec l'intention de hurler un truc dans le genre « vous pourrez prévenir quand vous partez faire mumuse en pleine réunion ! ».

Mais il n'eu pas le temps.

Il entendit soudain un double hochet de stupeur tendit que une lumière vive l'aveugla et qu'une torpeur l'envahit, le plongeant dans un sommeille sans rêve.

=3 =3 =3

La première chose que Tino entendit quand sa conscience commença refaire surface fut deux personnes qui parlaient à vive voix près de lui, mais son cerveau était encore trop en compote pour comprendre ceux qu'elles disaient. Le finlandais perçut aussi qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de confortable. Avec les yeux toujours fermé il sentit que son esprit commençais à ce désembué et que...

Quelque chose cloché.

Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais quelque chose cloché.

Puis soudain, comme si quelque avait appuies sur un interrupteur les paroles qu'il percevait lui furent compréhensible :

- Roooh allé je peux toucher ? Ca à l'air si doux ~ Disait une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Mathias.

- Pas touche imbécile ! Répondit d'un ton sec qu'il reconnue appartenant à Nataniel

- Vous...vous croyez qu'il sera dans son état normal quand il se réveillera ? Demanda quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- En tout cas c'est sûr qu'Arthur et le norvégien ne seront pas eux dans leur état normal après que Berwald en est fini avec eux. Ricana une autre voix qu'il distingua comme celle du Prussien.

- C'est la première fois que je vois votre ami dans une telle colère. Souffla celui qu'il reconnu comme étant l'espagnol.

- Disons que cela fait longtemps qu'il ne sait pas mit dans un tel état, confirma l'islandais, mais faut le comprendre, pauvre Tino.

... D'accord, il avait asses entendue pour comprendre un minimum la situation : Alrik et Arthur on fait une connerie, c'est lui qui en a prit plein la gueule, Berwald n'est pas content du tout et il devrait peut-être dire qu'il est réveillé maintenant. Sur cette sage décision il ouvrit les yeux. Ouch en fait non, mauvaise idée la lumière l'aveugla et il se sentit de nouveau tourner de l'œil. Mais têtu comme il peut l'être il se releva en se tenant sa tête qui lui donne l'impression d'être pris entre un marteau et une enclume. Une main se posa sur son dos pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Nataniel qui l'aidait et que ce dernier le regarder avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Tout va bien Tino ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comme une gueule de bois sans le plaisir de l'alcool. Marmonna Tino avec un petit sourire.

Maintenant il arriver à voir toutes les personnes qu'il l'entourait et qui le regarder bizarrement, mais il n'y prit pas gare. Son mal de tête commença à s'évaporer mais la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas persister. Il se tourna de nouveaux vers Nat' et lui demanda :

- Que met-il arriver ?

L'islandais sembla beaucoup hésiter sur la manière de répondre alors ce fut le français qui prit la relève :

- Disons que dans ce genre de situation une image vaut mieux qu'un grand discours, donc... vaut mieux que tu te regardes dans la glace.

Un peu inquiet le finlandais décida de suivre le conseil de Francis et ce dirigea vers le seul miroir se trouvant dans la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit...

- OYYYAAAAAAAA ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Devant la psyché il se regardait sous toutes les coutures les yeux remplient d'effroi. Il était désormais afflues par il ne sait quel tours de magie d'une paire d'oreille de chat, d'un blanc uni, sur le haut du crâne et d'une queue, blanche aussi à part le bout qui est noir, qui allait avec et qui perçait de son pantalon. Cela lui fessait penser à un de ses animes venant de Japan.

- Heu pour la queue on a dû découper ton pantalon. Se sentit obliger de préciser Antonio.

Tino continua à regarder ce qui lui servait de queue et qui semblait être doué de vie propre tendit que ces « oreilles » était couché sur son crâne.

- En tout cas tu es très mignon Tino, ronronna Francis en s'approchant de lui, il ne manque plus qu'un petit noeud autour du coup et...

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer que dans un sursaut Tino se dirigea vers Nataniel et lui demanda :

- Et Berwald, Alrik et Arthur, ils sont où ?

- La dernière fois qu'on as vu les derniers, ricana Gilbert, ils étaient poursuivis par le premier qui n'était pas content du tout. Il est très protecteur dis donc ton mec !

L'intention qu'il avait de plomber le norvégien et l'anglais avec son fusil avait disparus quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient la proie d'un viking et son caractère doux fit qu'il se précipita hors de la pièce pour les retrouver.

=3 =3 =3

Arthur pouvait se vanter ne n'avoir eu que rarement peur durant sa longue vie. Et quand je dis peur, c'est celle qui colle aux tripes, qui dit que ta survie dans ce bas monde est largement compromise. En tant que Nation, l'anglais n'avait connus cette sensation que rarement et uniquement au milieu de batailles sanglantes. Et cela fessait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressentit, depuis la 2eme Guerre Mondiale en fait. Mais quand il vit Berwald s'approcher de lui et d'Alrik avec en main une hache trouvée il ne savait où et avec un aura qui pouvait concurrencer celui d'Ivan, il sentait cette bonne vieille peur le prendre à la gorge. Il pensa que sa fin serait de mourir dans un couloir se terminant par une impasse, en compagnies d'un norvégien qui était dans un état identique au sien, tués tous les deux par un suédois qui avait retrouvé ses instincts de vikings. Alors qu'il songea qu'il ne reverrait plus le soleil se lever il vit un homme-chat se mettre entre lui et la hache contondante hurlant qu'il fallait qu'ils les laissent en vie.

Finalement ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va passer l'arme à gauche.

=3 =3 =3

Après le sauvetage in extrémiste des deux magiciens par leur cobaye non consentant, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans la salle de réunion pour faire un point.

- Honhonhon tu ressembles à grand-frère quand il se transforme à Noël.

- Non toi, wanker, tu te mets un serre-tête sur le crane !

- Dis je peux toucher, je peux toucher !

- Pas touche Mathias !

- Kesesesesese alors vous deux, beaux travail ! Vraiment ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire la même chose pour mon Mattie ~

- QU...QUOI !

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar Tino était assit bien malgré lui sur les genoux de Berwald qui semblait avoir décidé de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

- Allez dite nous, comment vous vous y êtes prit. Dit en rigolant l'espagnol.

- Mais on ne sait pas ! Se défendit Arthur. On n'avait créé un pentacle en mélangeant le celte et d'écriture runique et on commençaient à réciter la même formule, mais dans nos anciennes langues respectives. Mais l'autre il est arrivé au mauvais moment et a tout fait foirer.

- L'autre il a un nom et L'AUTRE IL EST VICTIME DE VOS CONNERRIES ! Hurla Tino dont la situation commence légèrement à courir sur le haricot.

Dommage que perché sur les genoux de son mari cela ne fit pas sérieux.

D'ailleurs Berwald choisit le mauvais moment pour se demander ce que cela fessait s'il gratter l'arrière de l'oreille juste là.

...Mauvaise idée.

- Euh c'est moi ou Tino ronronne demanda perplexe le danois.

Oui Tino ronronner et fort en plus. Assez fort pour que toutes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce entende et regardaient le pauvre finlandais qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Son visage prit une teinte très soutenue et se tourna vers Berwald en lui demandant d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu... tu pourrais arrêter maintenant, c'est très gênant.

- D'cord. Répondit ce dernier en arrêtant bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de recommencer.

Alrik s'approcha du couple et en évitant le regard furieux du suédois dit :

- Désolé Tino, je te promets que l'on va trouver une solution rapidement. Et puis selon nos calculs le sort doit normalement être temporaire et devrait s'effacer de lui-même au bout d'une semaine au grand maximum.

- Tu sais que si tu n'avais pas dit « normalement » tu m'aurais rassuré, railla Tino.

Le norvégien baissa la tête avec une gêne qui était rare chez lui. Cela attrista assez Tino pour qu'il continue :

- Mais je suis sûr que toi et Arthur vous allez trouver rapidement une super solution !

Alrik émit un timide sourire.

=3 =3 =3

Après que les deux magiciens soit parties s'enfermer dans la cave en jurant sur la tête de leurs dirigeant qu'ils vont trouver une solution, le reste de l'équipe partirent à l'hôtel, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour arranger la situation a part de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le parcours jusqu'à l'hôtel fut compliqué. Mais pourquoi l'organisateur à choisit un hôtel si éloigner du lieu de réunion ? Bon aussi il ne faut pas trop lui demander au Alfred. Heureusement avec un grand chapeau et un large manteau Tino put prendre le métro s'en attirer l'attention.

Quoi-que'être si chaudement vêtu en plein été cela fessait un peu louche.

- 'fin n' s'mes ar'v 'r. Soupira Berwald en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Tino.

Ce dernier fatigué de toute cette histoire s'assit lourdement sur un des canapés, mais il se releva rapidement en poussant un « OYAAAA » strident.

- Q'est qu'i pas' ? Demanda le suédois inquiet en sortant de la salle de bain où il était allé pour se rafraichir.

- Je me suis assit sur ma queue, gémit Tino en se massant la queue les larmes aux yeux.

- Et ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria-t-il quand il vit le fin sourire qu'arborer son amant.

- D'lé m's t'e s'mig'n. Marmonna Berwald en serrant ce dernier contre lui.

Et vu que Tino semblait commencer à vouloir le bouder il se mit à gratter derrière l'oreille à l'endroit où qu'il avait déjà repéré précédemment. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et Tino commença à ronronner avec un plaisir non dissimulé en se blottissant contre le suédois. Le suédois content de son p'tit effet désirait que cet instant dure encore longtemps, malheureusement Tino s'écarta trop rapidement avec un air catastropher. Le géant regarda avec un air interrogatif.

- J'avais prévu t'invitais dans un super restaurant ce soir, s'expliqua Tino en gémissant, mais avec mon état ce n'est pas possible.

- C't p' gr've o'a c's c'mand', Répondit Berwald en enlaçant le finlandais.

- D'leurs s'tu ve' o' pr'dra du'p'sson.

- Haha très drôle.

=3 =3 =3

Juste après avoir passé commande le téléphone sonna pile poil quand Berwald poser l'appareil sur le socle (comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses nan ?). Donc étant à côté de l'appareil il décrocha.

- 'llo ? Mmmh...Mmmh Mmmh. V' l'p'se.

Il tendit le combiner à son amant qui lisait un dossier allongé sur leur lit.

- C' po' to'.

- Allô ? B...bonjour monsieur ! Oui. Oui. Euh... mardi ? C'est que...c'est que... disons que je ne sais pas si je serais libre ce jour-là... Oui c'est très important je m'en doute... Je vais essayer de me libérer, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Tino raccrocha avec un air catastrophé.

- I' t v'lait q'oi t'boss ? Demanda Berwald.

- Il me demande d'être présent à une réunion qui se déroule dans trois jours, mais je ne vais pas débarquer comme ça ! Se plaignit Tino.

C'est sûr qu'arriver à une réunion avec des oreilles et une queue de chat fout un mauvais coup à votre crédibilité. Le suédois profita de la détresse de ce dernier pour le câliner encore un peu.

- Je te jure qu'ils ont intérêt à avoir trouvé une solution les deux autres, marmonna Tino dans sa barbe inexistante, car sinon je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre.

- Et t'va l'rs f're q'o ? L'rs gr'fer l'f'g're ?

Le finlandais regarda son compagnon qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dis donc t'es d'humeur moqueuse toi aujourd'hui. Dit-il les sourcils froncés et les oreilles en arrière.

- Pa' se'l'm'nt. Marmonna d'une voix suave l'ancien viking en se rapprochant davantage de Tino.

D'un geste vif il le fit passer sous lui le plus jeune et entrepris à l'embrasser fiévreusement ce qui ne déplaise pas à ce dernier, au contraire il y répondit doucement en émettant un petit miaulement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son amant. Alors que Berwald aller enlever les vêtements de l'homme-chat qui commençait sérieusement à l'embêter, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Voici votre commande.

- J'rive. Marmonna le suédois de mauvaise humeur tendit que Tino parti se cacher dans la salle de bain.

=3 =3 =3

Le diner se passa tranquillement (quoique Tino boudant un peu et pour cause, Berwald lui avait vraiment commandé un plat à base de poisson).

- T' m'en ve' e'cor' ? Demanda Berwald après qu'il est jeté à la poubelle les emballages de leurs repas.

- Oui. Répondit Tino, le dos tourner à son interlocuteur et la queue fendant l'air comme si elle chassait des mouches invisibles.

- J' pe' m' f're p'rd'ner ? Continua le suédois d'une voix base en s'approchant de ce dernier.

- Essaye. Répondit Tino sur un ton qui cachait mal son amusement.

Berwald sourie et se posa à côté du finlandais.

- V'is es'yer. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Pour la seconde fois dans la soirée Tino passa sous Berwald qui entreprit non pas d'embrasser son amant, mais de mordiller l'une des fines oreilles de son amant, tendit que passant sous ses vêtements, l'une de ses mains partit taquiner l'un des petits boutons rosés se trouvant sur sa poitrine et l'autre vogua plus au sud et avec son pouce fit de petits cercles juste là où se rattacher sa queue. Tino suffoqua de tant d'attention tendit que la chaleur montait rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de miauler de plaisir et à l'entente de ce son, Berwald redoubla d'attention.

Alors qu'il entreprit d'enlever leurs vêtements le suédois lui chuchota langoureusement à l'oreille :

- E' c' n'st pa' f'nit.

=3 =3 =3

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commencer à éclairer les gratte-ciels de la ville, Berwald s'étirait en regardant d'un oeil paresseux et satisfait Tino dont seul le haut de la tête passait de sous les couvertures. La nuit avait été courte, courte et agiter. C'est fou tout ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des oreilles et une queue de chat et les sensations que pourrait en tirer. Plonger dans ses souvenirs agréables il ne remarqua pas que Tino c'était réveillé. Ce dernier regarda son amant avec un tendre sourire et se serra contre lui.

- Bonjour. Marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- B'jour. Répondit son amant en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Berwald se figea et émit un petit rire en dévisageant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Tino interrogatif.

- T'or'lles, el' on' d'sp'rus.

- Quoi !

Tino plaqua ses mains là où devrait se trouver ses oreilles humaines et émit un cri de joie quand il les sentit sous ses doigts. Fessant fit de sa douleur il se leva d'un coup et vit que sa queue aussi était au abonner absent.

- Génial ! Cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer de douleurs.

Berwald entoura de ses grands bras Tino et marmonna :

- D'mage j'rais aim' qu'les rest'nt pl's longt'ps.

- Ben pas moins.

- J'vais le'r d'nder d' l' r'fa're.

- N'ose même pas !

=3 =3 =3

D'ailleurs au même moment :

- Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurla Arthur en regardant la queue couleur sable qui venait de lui pousser sur son derrière.

Alrik, lui, contemplait d'un air catastrophé les oreilles argenté qui venait de surgir de sur son crâne.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le norvégien en tirant sur une de ses oreilles.

- On trouve une solution et surtout on reste ici pour éviter le déshonneur.

C'est justement à ce moment-là que Francis et Mathias entraient dans la pièce.

En voyant l'état de leurs amants ces derniers eurent un large sourire tendit qu'un peu de sang sortirent de leurs narines. Et une pensée commune : ils allaient bien s'amuser.


End file.
